Yo Jamás Te dejaría sola
by Lisbeth Tsukiyomi
Summary: Alice se entera de que Oz tiene novio, llorando corre lejos de la casa donde se hospedaban junto a sus amigos, Gil al verla correr sale a buscarla, y la encuentra siendo atacada por unos hombres, ¿podrá salvarla? ¿Alice de verdad huyo porque amaba a oz o porque se sentía sola? los invito a leer una romántica historia de Pandora Hearts Gil x Alice (mi pareja favorita)


La mañana comenzaba tranquila, cosa muy extraña esos últimos días.

Oz como siempre se levantaba con su sonrisa pero aquel día su sonrisa era la más radiante de todas, y todos se preguntaban el por que, Gil tenía una leve sospecha del porque ya que la noche anterior había visto algo que había llamado su atención pero prefería no decir nada hasta no estar seguro.

Alice despertaba hambrienta como ya era costumbre, y al no encontrar nada en toda la casa había amanecido de pésimo humor.

- Quieres callarte un minuto estúpida coneja- gritaba algo molesto Gil

- Cállate cabeza de algas y mejor búscame algo de comer, muero de hambre- decía la chica y era verdad no era de glotona pero tenía hambre

Gil sin saber por que decidió ir y traerle algo a la coneja tonta, salió de casa prometiendo volver pronto.

- Gracias cabeza de algas- susurró alice después que el pelinegro se fue

Los minutos pasaban y Alice esperaba la llegada de Raven, pero de pronto sono la puerta , Alice creyó que se trataba de Gil pero cuando fue a abarir se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de Echo , la pequeña sirvienta de Vincent.

- Que haces aca- preguntó Alice

- Creo que yo te puedo responder eso- dijo algo nervioso oz

- Tú- preguntó extrañada Alice

- Alice, te presento a mi ahora novia Echo-chan- dijo Oz y en ese minuto Alice sintió que las lágrimas inundaban sus hermosos ojos

Sin saber por que echó a correr lo más rápido que sus pies daban fuera de esa casa sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que Gil había regresado y se había sorprendido de verla corriendo de esa forma fuera de la casa.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Gil

- Yo tuve la culpa- dijo la pequeña Echo

- Quieren explicarme lo que sucede- exigió Gil

- Bueno verás, echo-chan es mi novia- dijo Oz rápidamente y Raven supo que sus sospechas eran verdaderas

- ¿y se lo dijiste a Alice? No es asi?- preguntó Gil

- Si- dijo oz

- Eres un idiota Oz- grito Raven

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó algo confundido, pero no tuvo respuesta ya que Raven había salido corriendo en busca de la coneja tonta, no fuera a pasarle algo estando sola por las calles de la ciudad, con sus poderes sellados era una chica indefensa perdida en la ciudad, Raven sabía que Alice estaba enamorada de Oz, o eso creía, y pensó que por eso la noticia le había afectado tanto, pero ¿por donde debía empezar a buscarla?

Caminó por callejones y calles sin encontrarla, hasta que de pronto sintió las carcajadas de varios hombres, y de inmediato corrió en esa dirección, tenía un muy mal presentimiento por lo que trato de darse prisa.

En uno de los callejones Alice estaba siendo rodeada por varios hombres.

- Aléjense o juro que los mataré- decía Alice retrocediendo asustada

- Que nos harás preciosa- decían riéndose los hombres mientras el más gordo y feo tomaba a la asustada chica de un brazo

- Déjenme no saben con quien se están metiendo- amenazó la chica pero de pronto recordó que sus poderes estaban sellados ''maldición pensó''

Los hombres se divertían con cada amenaza de la chica.

- Ven acá lindura, déjame enseñarte algo que nunca olvidarás- dijo un hombre de pelo negro y barba, mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la chaqueta de Alice

Pronto se unieron los tres que quedaban y comenzaron a rasgar la falda y blusa de Alice dejándola solo en ropa interior, mientras el cuerpo de la pequeña chica temblaba , tenía miedo

- Mira que preciosa- decía uno de los hombres tocando su cintura

- Déjame infeliz- decía la chica y le dio una patada

- Atrevida- dijo el hombre dándole una bofetada y botándola al suelo

Alice se sintió caer quería defenderse pero no podía hacer nada, tenía miedo más cuando un hombre se le tiró encima y comenzó a lamer su cuello mientras por encima de la tela tocaba sus perfectos pechos.

- Aaaa déjame maldito- decía Alice como veía prontas lágrimas aparecer en sus lindos ojos

Todo en ese día le estaba saliendo mal, Oz tenía novia, y ella había huido no porque le importara que Oz tuviera novia, no era como si estuviera enamorada de él, pero se sentía sola, de seguro su sirviente la abandonaría y si eso pasaba de seguro el cabeza de algas también, aunque ese idiota cabeza de algas siempre estaba con ella y con oz.

Cuando sintió como el asqueroso hombre acariciaba sus muslos, sus lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos.

De pronto otro hombre le abrió las piernas mientras amenazaban con quitarle la ropa interior, desesperada la chica quiso pedir ayuda pero ¿a quien? Si sus amigos lo más probable la abandonarían, aunque, un nombre se le vino a la mente, el no la abandonaría lo intuía pero ¿por qué es nombre?

Y en el momento gritó con todas sus fuerzas y las lágrimas en sus ojos cayeron más abundantes

- Gilbert ayúdame por favor- gritó casi hasta desgarrarse la garganta, no sabía por qué, pero no era a oz ni a Break ni a ninguno de sus amigos, solo quería que Gil llegará y la salvará, quería sentir los insultos del cabeza de algas y verse protegida entre sus brazos.

Y como por arte de magia Gil llegó corriendo y se asombró de la imagen que tenía en frente esos hombres casi violaban a la coneja, y eso lo lleno de rabia.

- Bastardos dejen ya a Alice- gritó furioso

- ¿Así que la bella mujer se llama Alice?- pregunto el otro con burla

- Pues ¿Crees que podrás con nosotros héroe? - se burlo el otro

- Mejor observa como violamos a tu linda novia- dijo uno y aún en el momento Alice y Raven se sonrojaron ''ellos no eran novios''

- Déjenla ya malditos- dijo Raven tomando a uno del pelo y lanzándolo lejos

Casi al momento los otros soltaron a Alice dejándola tirada en el suelo sollozando y observando como peleaban

Fue una pelea dura Gilbert había olvidado su arma por lo que no tenía como defenderse bien, pero ver como Alice sollozaba de miedo, lo llenaba de rabia contra esos que la habían dañado.

- Los mataré- gritó Raven

- Ya vete de aquí- dijo el más gordo dándole una bofetada a Gil haciéndolo caer

- Gil- gritó Alice asustada, no quería que nada malo le sucediera al estúpido cabeza de algas pero ¿Por qué?

Mientras Gil observó impresionado, esa era la primera vez que Alice lo llamaba por sus nombre.

Antes de que otro puño se estrellará contra su cara, detuvo la mano del hombre y lo golpeo dejándolo tirado en el piso, los otros tres se le fueron encima pero los golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, cuatro contra uno y aun así Gilbert ganó haciendo que los otros huyeran como los perros cobardes que eran.

Rápidamente, se acercó a Alice que aún estaba tirada en el piso cubriéndose con sus manos, en un acto rápido se sacó su chaqueta y cubrió a la chica con ella.

Alice lo miró a los ojos y por reflejo se lanzó abrazada a su cuello

- Cabeza de algas- sollozo en el cuello del chico

- Alice- dijo el otro mientras la cargaba en sus brazos y la llevaba hacia otro lugar

- Tengo miedo Gil- dijo Alice sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba llamando por su nombre

- Tranquila ya estas bien, yo te cuidaré- dijo el chico mientras la gente los miraba con una sonrisa, se veían adorables.

Gil pensó llevarla de vuelta a casa pero recordó que hay estaba Oz con Echo y no sería algo agradable para Alice, por lo que decidió llevarla a su propia casa que no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaban hospedados.

La deposito en la cama y pensó en ir a buscarle algo de ropa pero ella no lo soltaba.

- No, no me dejes, van a volver- decía ella por el shock que había vivido

- Tranquila estaré aquí, volveré en un minuto- decía Gil

Al ver que ella lloraba de nuevo y no lo soltaría la cargo hasta el armario, sacó una camisa de las que él usaba y la llevó de vuelta a la cama.

- Ten Alice, ponte esto- dijo el chico volteando algo nervioso, ya que su tonta coneja estaba semidesnuda y el solo hecho de pensar que esos hombres la habían tocado y visto así, le hacía hervir la sangre, quería ir y terminar de matarlos

Alice se puso la camisa de Gil, le quedaba muy grande le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas porque era muy pequeña y las mangas colgaban por sus delicados brazos.

- G-gracias- dijo la coneja

- de nada- dijo Gil y ambos se quedaron mirando

- Cabeza de algas , estas herido- grito asustada Alice

- No es nada- dijo Gil tocando la pequeña herida que tenía en el brazo y en el rostro y en el estómago pues lo habían atacado incluso con cuchillos

- Como que no es nada, estas sangrando- dijo Alice que casi por inercia corrió a la cocina y usando su propia ropa desgarrada que Raven había traído por si acaso saco un pedazo de tela para curar a Raven.

- No tienes por que preocuparte- dijo Gil

- Claro que si tu me salvaste- dijo ella mojando el paño

- No lo hagas porque me lo debes, no es necesario- dijo Gil algo molesto y herido, no quería que Alice lo curara en agradecimiento quería pensar que era por algo más

- N-no lo hago por eso- dijo ella pasando el paño por el brazo de Raven y limpiándolo

- ¿Entonces por qué?- preguntó el curioso

- Porque no me gusta ver lastimadas a las personas que quiero- dijo ella sonrojándose y Gil pensó que se veía demasiado adorable sonrojada.

Alice siguió curándole la herida del abdomen.

- ¿Te puedes quitar la camisa por favor?- pidió y Gil la miró extrañado- para curarte- dijo ella

El obedeció y se quitó la camisa, Alice comenzó a curarlo y pudo acariciar el bien formado abdomen del chico su piel era suave y ni tan musculoso pero bien formado, era simplemente ''perfecto'' y al pensar esto se reprendió mentalmente

- Coneja ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo Gil

- S-si claro- dijo ella al verse sacada de sus pensamientos por el joven de ojos dorados

- ¿Por qué huiste de casa? ¿Fue por lo de Oz?- preguntó Gil y lo último le dolía extrañamente

- S-si- dijo ella

- ¿Lo amas?- preguntó Gil cabizbajo

- ¿Qué? Claro que no tonto cabeza de algas- dijo ella sonrojada hasta las orejas

- y entonces porque huiste llorando- gritó Raven tomándola de los hombros aunque saber que no lo amaba a Oz le hacía extrañamente feliz

- Porque pensé que me dejarían sola, el se iría con Echo y tu te irías con él y ya nadie me necesitaría - dijo Alice bajando la mirada

- ¿Qué? ¿estas loca? Yo jamás te dejaría sola- dijo el mirándola, aunque se sorprendió el mismo al decir eso, pero era verdad, el no la podría dejar sola, se había acostumbrado a verla a que lo molestara incluso lo divertía aunque nunca lo demostrara, se había acostumbrado a sus ojos y su voz, y a sus golpes e insultos también.

- ¿En verdad?- preguntó ella con los ojos brillantes ¿por qué le alegraba tanto que Gil no la dejará? ´¿por qué ya ni siquiera le importaba que Oz se fuera? ¿Por qué sentía perderse en esos hermosos ojos dorados?

- Nunca te dejaría- dijo Gil acariciándole la mejilla haciendo que ella se sonrojara

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella esperanzada en la respuesta

- Porque te amo- dijo Gil mirándola a los ojos, era la verdad la amaba, después de querer matarla cuando la conoció poco a poco se fue enamorando de ella, de su forma de ser, de tratarlo y de su hermosa personalidad.

Alice al escuchar esto se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y estas desbordaron de ellos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Gil asustado

- Yo, Y-yo también te amo cabeza de algas- gritó ella y era verdad se había enamorado de ese hico tan interesante, de su forma de ser, de tratarla, de aquel que siempre la iba a buscar, de sus ojos, de su pelo, de todo y ya no podía negarlo más, lo amaba, con todas sus fuerzas.

Gil sin dudarlo más unió sus labios en un tierno beso mientras Alice correspondía pasando sus manos por el cuello de él, no necesitaban más palabras, se amaban , poco a poco la ropa estorbo y los besos subieron de tono.

Ahora Alice no tenía miedo porque la persona que amaba era la que le entregaba esas dulces caricias.

Se volvieron uno comenzando una danza de pasión que solo aquellos que se aman pueden perpetuar en su totalidad, entre susurros de amor y miradas cariñosas transcurrió una larga tarde.

Horas después, cuando ya había oscurecido se podía ver a Gilbert vestido y con el cabello mojado y a su coneja con el cabello mojado y vestida con otra camisa de Gilbert y una de las chaquetas del mismo.

- Debemos regresar- dijo Gil

- Lo sé- dijo ella acerándosele

El se agachó y la beso en los labios, mientras su dulce niña sonreía, una sonrisa tan sincera que solo le mostraba a él.

Caminaron tomados de la mano ante las miradas alegres de las personas y alguna que otra le susurraban que eran una hermosa pareja.

Raven a mitad de camino se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba cansada y por ende la cargo en su espalda y le paso su sombrero , era una imagen adorable, y ella se abrazó a su cuello mientras le mordía una oreja lo que hacía reír al mayor.

- Parece que en verdad eres toda una coneja- la molestó él

- Estúpido cabeza de algas- dijo ella

- Pero, eres mi hermosa conejita- dijo él haciéndola sonrojar pero sonreír

- Y tú ¿eres mió?- preguntó ella sabiendo la respuesta

- Solo tuyo amor- dijo él y en ese momento llegaban a la casa donde se hospedaban Oz y los demás, y de seguro Break ya estaría de visita llegando por el armario.

Gil la bajo y se tomaron de la mano, de seguro la noticia sería toda una sorpresa.

Entraron y todos los miraron extrañados.

- Alice ¿estas bien?- preguntó Oz

- ¿Alice chan ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto la pequeña Echo

- Raven, porque Alice esta usando tu ropa- preguntó burlón Xerxes

Ambos se sonrojaron.

- B-bueno ver-an - dijo Alice

- Ella es mi novia- dijo Raven abrazándola y cubriéndola con su chaqueta larga ya que la estaban mirando mucho y eso no le gustaba

Claro esta que fue una sorpresa sobre todo para Oz, no para Xerxes que ya sospechaba algo y no se equivocó, pero al final todos acabaron felicitándolos.

Las cosas siguieron muy emotivas, Alice y Oz lograron deshacer su contrato por lo que ya no se hundirían en el abismo, y junto con ayuda de Xerxes y Sharon le enseñaron a Alice como hacer un contrato legal con Raven y así vivir juntos para siempre, y fue algo exitoso. todos juntos incluyendo a Break y Sharon los que ya no eran hermanos sino que ahora eran pareja, se fueron a otra ciudad lejos de Sablier, ya nada les importaba solo ellos.

Pasaron los meses y se podía ver los frutos del amor de cada una de las parejas.

Sharon cargaba una pequeña niña en sus brazos de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, clara hija de break el que le daba dulces y más dulces mientras abrazaba a su hermosa novia.

Echo observaba como Oz jugaba con su pequeña hija una niña igual a su padre solo que mujer.

Y Alice y Gil sostenían cada uno en sus brazos a sus pequeñas gemelas.

Ambas de cabello largo, negro como el de su padre pero se diferenciaban en que una tenía los ojos dorados y la otra color violeta.

Gil dejo que sus pequeñas jugaran en el suelo y abrazó a Alice.

- Te amo- le susurró- mi hermosa conejita

- Te amo mucho más- dijo ella juntando sus frentes ya que el se había agachado- mi tonto cabeza de algas

- Alice, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?- preguntó el de rodillas

- Claro que si- dijo ella emocionada mientras él la tomaba en sus brazos y la elevaba en el aire, sintiendo los aplausos de sus amigos.

Y así el amor nació donde parecía que sería imposible y dio bellos frutos y nos demostró a todos que el amor esta en la persona que menos lo esperas, vendrían pruebas de eso no había duda, pero juntos lograrían superarlas


End file.
